characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden (Metal Gear)
Jack, more commonly known as Raiden, is a cyborg ninja from the Metal Gear series of video games, developed and published by Konami. Backstory Jack was born in the country of Liberia during a Civil War. After his parents were killed, Jack was adopted by Solidus Snake, who trained him to be a child soldier. His high kill count during the war earned him the nickname "Jack the Ripper". After the war, an adult Jack joined FOXHOUND, a special forces unit, and was given the codename Raiden. While with FOXHOUND, he teamed up with Solid Snake to stop the mobile fortress Arsenal Gear and Solidus, who was running the project on the Big Shell oil rig. Sometime later, Raiden was kidnapped by a group called the Patriots and transformed into a cyborg ninja, eventually joining a military security group called Maverick to put his new abilities to good use. Powers & Abilities * 'Superhuman Physicality: '''After being made into a cyborg, Raiden gained a large boost in strength, speed, and durability. * '''Electricity Generation: '''Raiden's cyborg body is capable of generating electricity, which Raiden uses to boost the power of his punches. * '''Blade Mode: '''By using his internal fuel cells to boost his reflexes and slow down his perception of time, Raiden enters Blade Mode, letting him utilise super-fast slashes or precision cuts to swiftly cut down his enemies. * '''Zandatsu: '''By cutting certain areas on enemy machines or cyborgs, Raiden can reach into their body and rip out their fuel cells for an instant-kill attack that also lets him heal and restore fuel by crushing and absorbing the fuel cell. Equipment *'High-Frequency Blade: 'Raiden's high-frequency blade is a katana reinforced with an alternating current that resonates at a high frequency. This makes it so each slash done with the sword weakens the bonds between the molecules of what it hits, making it easier to cut through and letting the blade cut through almost anything. The HF Blade is also very durable, so much that it can parry other HF Blades and even colossal plasma swords. **'Murasama: 'A Murasama blade altered with HF technology that was originally owned by Sam Rodrigues, though he gave it to Raiden after he defeated him. It is much sharper than the original HF Blade, as it was able to slice through Senator Armstrong's hardened body, while the HF Blade couldn't. **'L'Etranger: 'A polearm-whip hybrid originally wielded by the French cyborg Mistral. It is made from the arms of several Dwarf Gekkos, and has a blade on both ends. **'Dystopia: 'A sai with magnetic properties originally owned by Monsoon, which can use magnetism to pull enemies closer or attack remotely. **'Bloodlust: '''A pair of high-frequency machetes that can be combined into a massive pair of shears. They're slow, but extremely powerful. Alternate Forms * '''Ripper Mode: '''By deactivating his pain inhibitors and losing himself in his Jack the Ripper persona, Raiden enters a more powerful mode known as Ripper Mode. While in Ripper Mode, Raiden's physicality gains a large boost, to the point where he can easily kill cyborgs with one swing of his sword. Feats Strength * Held back a giant submarine with one arm. * Flung around Gekkos with ease. * Parried a Metal Gear RAY's massive sword before throwing the RAY with one hand. * Threw Metal Gear Excelsus, which weighs hundreds of thousands of tons. * Punches a massive robot dog into the air. * Tore off Metal Gear Excelsus' giant sword, parried one of its blows with it, and used the weapon to slice Excelsus up at blinding speeds. Speed * Can dodge and deflect bullets with ease. * Ran up and down walls. * Kept up with Vamp. *Deflects FTE throwing knives from less than 10m away. *Kills a man before he can shoot the boy he's holding, who was 10-15m away from him. * Dodged and hopped across missiles. * Kept up with a speeding train on foot. * Shreds a moving helicopter blade so quickly that it appears almost stationary. Durability * Survived being crushed by Outer Haven. * Tanked being thrown through a building. * Laughed off being stabbed through the stomach. * Survives being shot with missiles and RPG's. * Fell from a helicopter flying above skyscrapers and lived. * Took a beating from Armstrong. * Can survive large plasma blasts and being being stepped on giant robots. * Treats having his arm cut off as a minor inconvienence Skill * Defeated Jetstream Sam, a master swordsman. * Can wield his sword in his feet and mouth. * Mixes break-dancing into his fighting style. * Defeated Solidus Snake. * Defeated and crushed Senator's heart. * Helped bring down the Patriots. * Defeated Desperado & World Marshall. Weaknesses * '''Limited Fuel Supply: '''Blade and Ripper Mode both run on the same fuel source, and using them for too long will make it run out quickly. The only way to replenish fuel is too absorb it from enemy machines or cyborgs. * '''His Left Arm: '''Raiden's left arm contains memory storage data and other important data. If cut off, Raiden will experience PTSD and memory loss. * '''Emotionally Unstable: '''Due to his time as a child soldier, Raiden is not very stable emotionally. He is prone to outbursts of homicidal rage. * '''Ripper Mode drives him crazy: '''While in Ripper Mode, Raiden gives into his homicidal tendencies, driving him insane until he stops using it. Fun Facts * Raiden has had three different cyborg bodies. * Raiden's head is his only organic part left. The rest of him is mechanical. * Has had his arm cut off on 2 different occasions. Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Ninja Category:Spear Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Mercenaries Category:Sai Wielders Category:Konami Category:Metal Gear Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:African Characters Category:Military Characters